Frog
by MurphyStar
Summary: Let’s face it; Crow’s a troublemaker. Just ask Martha, Jack or Yusei. After all, they were the ones who had to put up with Crow’s shenanigans when he was a child. So when Crow finds a frog, how will the others react? *One-Shot*


**Denali-Chan:** Heya peeps! Welcome to the premere of the first Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fanfiction by me! Denali-Chan! *Claps for self*

**Crow:** No one's gonna review. Besides, aren't you supposed to be working on your World Geography project?

**Denali-Chan:** SHUT UP! My brother loves this story! He says its LOL worthy!

**Crow:** *whispers* She paid him $20 to say that.

**Denali-Chan:** Say your line or I'll kill you. *holds up wooden club with metal spikes*

**Crow:** *gulps* Denali-Chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's... thank god.

**Denali-Chan:** THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD! *chases after Crow with lethal weapon*

* * *

Let's face it; Crow's a troublemaker. Just ask Martha, Jack or Yusei. After all, they were the ones who had to put up with Crow's shenanigans when he was a child.

When something was broken, it was usually Crow. When someone was hurt, it was probably Crow. If there was a wild animal in the house, it was most likely Crow who brought it in.

Crow was dangerous. Especially when he had his net. He would catch something, and it would lead up to something breaking when he would bring it inside to show his foster mother. After when Crow brought in a squirrel, Martha took away Crow's net and hid it away. But Crow eventually found it; it was where Martha kept the good candies.

Crow sucked on his butterscotch candy as he swished a long stick in the creek that ran next to the orphanage, and moved his net in the water. He pulled up the net, disappointed to find sludge inside his net. It was common to find sludge in the water. Satellite was full of pollution; mostly New Domino's trash. Children got sick from the polluted air, from the water they drank, and from tripping and falling on metal that was heaped into large piles, eventually getting tetanus. The only good thing about the pollution was the sunsets. The pollution seemed to make the colors come to life. Purples intertwined with oranges and yellows, making it look like something you would see in a painting.

"What are you looking for?"

The redhead looked up, seeing his foster brother, Jack, stare down at him. Usually Crow didn't want Jack around when he was on an "adventure", but after three hours of isolation, Crow was glad for any human interaction.

"Oh, Jack! I saw a big one down there!"

"Like what?" The blond peered closer to the water, interested. "Like a crayfish or something?"

"No, a frog!"

"A _what_?!" Jack took a few steps back, but shook his head and marched back forward. He didn't tell anyone, not even Martha, that he was terrified of frogs. He hated everything about them; how their skin felt, how they jumped, he even hated how they looked at you. It was like they were trying to stare into your soul.

"You're better off then catching stuff like that," Jack stated, putting a hand on his hip. Crow just stuck his tongue out at the older boy. Jack wasn't the boss of him. After all, he _was_ Crow-sama. He popped up, then ran further down the creek, raising his net in the air like it was a flag.

"I'm gonna try over there!"

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?!" Jack yelled after Crow. He was surprised when Crow ran back to Jack and hid behind him, clutching Jack's shirt for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, surprised in Crow's sudden behavior change.

"He… He's watching us," Crow whispered, burying his face in the back of Jack's shirt.

Jack looked around, wondering what could scare Crow. All he could see that was unusual was a bull's-eye that Martha kept in the garden to keep the birds away. So far, it was working.

"What? That eyeball looking thing?"

Crow nodded. When Crow first came to the orphanage, he took one look at the bull's-eye, and he had a nightmare that night that the eyeball swallowed him up. Ever since then, he made sure to stay a safe distance away from the "eyeball of death".

Jack led Crow away from the bull's-eye until they were at the front of the house. Crow smiled at the blond once Jack told him that it was safe.

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem. Martha just wanted me too go check on you. You've been out here for about three hours. She was starting to worry."

Crow blew a small raspberry. "Please! I'm Crow-sama! I can take care of myself!"

Jack rolled his eyes, remembering a few nights ago when a thunderstorm occurred and Crow was crying for Martha. Crow didn't get any sleep, pretty much no one did. Crow's cries of fear whenever thunder or lightning appeared could probably be heard in New Domino city.

"Jack?" Jack snapped back to reality, hearing Crow's voice. Crow waved a hand in front of the blond's face. "Earth to Jack!"

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go inside."

"Okay!"

"And don't catch anymore frogs!"

"Alright!" Crow said with is fingers crossed behind his back. Once Jack was inside, Crow trotted back to the creek. 'Where did that big one go?' Crow thought to himself. He stared in the water for what seemed like an eternity until he saw a large shadow in the water. Crow rose his net above his head, and quickly dove it in the water.

********

Crow carefully dumped his treasure in a dirty canvas bag that he brought with him and ran towards the house. He made sure to hide his net under the porch steps before running inside.

Crow slid his shoes off before running into the living room, screaming, "YUSEI!!!"

Martha stepped out of the kitchen, hearing the redhead's earsplitting voice. "Hello, Crow."

"Where's Yusei?! I need to show him something!"

"Like what?"

"Wanna see?" Crow held up the bag, offering to share his discovery. The bag moved, stopped, then moved wildly. Martha started to wonder if the 'something' was something she should worry about. But she let it slide, making a metal note that she would deal with it later. Martha pointed upstairs.

"He's up in his room."

Crow flashed a smile and bolted up the stairs.

"YUSEI!!!"

'What_ was_ in there?' Martha thought. She shrugged and walked back into the kitchen, continuing making dinner.

Crow made it up to the top of the stairs, then bolted down the hallway, skidding to a stop at a door. He bolted inside, finding Yusei at his desk. There were tools, parts, gears, scatted all over his desk. It seemed like he was trying to fix an electric toy car he found in the dump, but Crow was less interested in watching Yusei fix something. Yusei raised his head, seeing Crow panting, clutching the bag in his hand.

"Yusei! Put down the screwdriver and look at what I found!"

"What is it Crow? I'm busy."

"It won't take that long! Just trust me!"

Yusei sighed and placed the screwdriver back on the desk. He popped out of the chair and squatted next to Crow.

"Ready?"

Yusei nodded. Crow opened the bag and reached in with both hands, then pulled out his 'discovery'.

"Ta-Da!"

Yusei stared back at the frog's large pupils. The frog was roughly the size of a small kitten, barely fitting in Crow's tiny hands. Yusei gasped, amazed at the frog's large form.

"It's huge!"

"I know, right? It took me forever to catch!"

Downstairs, Martha could hear the children's coos of awe. 'What was it that Crow had,' she thought. 'Was it a kitten or something?"

Curious, Martha paced up the stairs and walked into Yusei's room.

"Knock knock! I want to see too!"

Crow held up the frog, stomach up. Martha paled.

Outside, Jack heard a shriek that sounded oddly familiar to Martha's, but Jack shrugged and continued into the vegetable garden. He was used to hearing Martha scream; it usually involved something that Crow did.

"Crow, you go outside and put that frog back in the creek!" Martha ordered.

"No! I spent outside for three hours trying to catch him! I'll take him out later!"

"Crow, now."

Crow sniffled, trying to get a tear forming. "Please, Martha?"

Before Martha could say anything, she smelled smoke from downstairs.

"The meat!" Martha ran out of the room, calling after her, "I expect that frog to be gone when I get back!"

Crow laughed. "Score one for Crow!"

"We'll take him back to the creek later," Yusei said. "Until then, let's play with him!"

"Make him jump up and down!"

Before Yusei could take "Kawazu-chan" of the box, a knock at the door was heard.

"Is Crow there?" A voice came from the other side.

Crow hopped up and ran to the door, then opened it, not expecting what was coming ahead.

On the other side of the door was Jack with a pillowcase with a bull's-eye drawn on it. But all Crow saw was the bull's-eye.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Crow screamed.

Jack rose his hands above his head and dragged his feet inside the room, making his walk like a zombie.

"Crowwwww… I've coooommmee fooorrrr youuuuu…"

Crow only continued to scream. Yusei plugged his ears, wondering why Martha wasn't up here by now. The meat must've burned really bad. Crow shielded his face with his arms in self-defense. As Jack shuffled closer, Crow kicked the stranger with all the power he could muster.

"OW!"

Jack fumed on the inside of the pillowcase, clutching his injured knee while Crow nursed his stubbed toes. "**You've done it now!**"

Crow's eyes watered up, backing up from the pillowcase. He then let out a cry, tears falling from his face.

Yusei yelled, "Stop it, Jack! You're making him cry!"

"I-I'm not Jack! I'm Hanako the Eyeball! I came from Martha's vegetable garden."

Yusei fumed on the inside. Jack knew perfectly well that Crow was terrified of bull's-eyes. Yusei scanned his brain for a way to get back at Jack, then remembered a vital fact about Jack. And it involved Kawazu-chan.

Yusei carefully picked the frog out of the box and held it a few inches from the side of Jack's face. "Look."

Jack took a peek at the frog, then shrieked in fear, shielding his face with his arms. "Get it away! Get it away!"

"Ha! Look!" Yusei inched the frog closer and closer to Jack's face until he finally fell to the ground. Yusei placed the frog on the ground about three feet away from Jack. Jack paled inside the mask and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Shoo! Shoo!"

Yusei poked the frog, making it hop closer to Jack.

Jack screamed. He latched on the closest thing he could grip. It was Crow.

Crow screamed at "Hanako the Eyeball" and grabbed the closest thing he could grab. It was the toy car that Yusei was trying to fix for days. Crow raised the car above his head, then smashed it on Jack's head. Gears and other mechanical parts flew across the room. Yusei froze. He spent HOURS on the toy. He received cuts and scratches from the sharp gears and metal on his fingers, causing Martha to choke his fingers with bandages and disinfectant. And it was all gone; smashed into a million pieces.

Needless to say, Yusei joined in on the screaming.

"AAAHHHH!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"AAAHHHH!"

********

Across the ocean, a young Aki Izayoi was enjoying a cup of hot tea in the garden. Birds chirped nearby, and a pond with koi fish sparkled like a diamond in the sunlight. Surrounded by roses and other plants was the only time Aki felt safe. No one called her a monster, no one was afraid of her powers. She was… happy. She took a sip of the herbal tea then exhaled.

"Ahhh. Peace and quiet."

* * *

**Denali-Chan:** That's it! I hope you enjoyed the childhood friendship/fluff!

**Crow:** It sucked.

**Denali-Chan:** You suck.

**Crow:** You know that's a lie.

**Denali-Chan:** That's true.

**Crow:** *faces reader* Don't even bother reviewing. She doesn't deserve it.

**Denali-Chan:** NOOO! PLS REVEIW! *gives puppy face*

**Crow: **Desperate.

**Denali-Chan:** Shut up! *kicks Crow in the head* Anyway, critisim is accepted, I want to imporove my writing skills for my future stories. If anyone would like to beta for me, it would be greatly appreciated!

**Crow:** What writing skills?

**Denali-Chan:** Shut up!


End file.
